


like ocean waves

by vanasha



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Abby is bi. no I won't take any criticism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Nightmares, Other, Reader can be nb as well. there are no details given about their body or pronouns, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding, this is just soft y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanasha/pseuds/vanasha
Summary: “Sorry for waking you,” you whisper, glad that you had at least kept some of your dignity by not having screamed. The last thing you need is waking up Yara or Lev and having both of them barge into your room just because you’ve had a rough time getting sleep.“’s fine.” Abby’s hair feels soft on your skin when your fingers thread through it and, as always, it has her sighing and leaning into your hand in no time.Just when you feel yourself drifting off, you realise that Abby’s lazily sucking patterns and marks up your neck, that she’s probably been at it for a while now.Or, Abby's not letting you go back to sleep. You're more than okay with that.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader, Abby Anderson/Reader
Kudos: 28





	like ocean waves

**Author's Note:**

> What, you've never woken up on a Sunday morning with a vague story idea in your had that you just /had/ to write out at the very same day? Can't relate...

It’s the noise of the chimes outside that’s waking you up. You don’t realise that at first, though.

You wake up because you hear a noise that you can’t quite place and for a moment you’re disorientated, your hand automatically reaching towards your side where you normally keep your knife. Adrenaline kicks through your veins when you find yourself unable to move, partially undressed, when your brain’s still half-asleep and only your body’s wide awake and you’re certain that you’ve been captured, hurt or already dying and you only realise it now. Your thrashing before you know it, trying to fight off whatever’s holding you down, trying to make out shapes in the darkness of the room and where the fuck are you anyway, where’s– 

“Hey,” a voice says above you. There’s more that it says but you’re not really listening, too busy to find the source of what’s pressing you down. Your nails dig into the skin of a strong arm and the voice clearly tries to stay calm and collected, while still pushing you back down into the soft mattress beneath you, when realisation hits you and all fight leaves your body, instantly. The pressure’s not leaving you for another good minute or so, making sure that you’re not going to bolt but it takes even longer for your heartbeat and breathing to slow down once more.

“You back with me again?” Abby’s forehead touching your neck. Her breath tickles but that fact’s on the edge of your mind right now. You’re still trying to collect your thoughts but right. You’re here and this is Abby.

You’re in the main bedroom, the room you chose for the night. This is the house you cleared the morning before, one with enough furniture inside to block every possible entrance. Yara and Lev are in the room right next to yours. They spent the afternoon building traps to put in front of the doors and windows, to alert them of possible incoming dead or alive. It’s the same procedure everywhere you stay the night.

There’s the same noise again, the one that woke you up and you groan when you realise it’s only a fucking chime, moving in the wind. The snort coming from your collarbone probably means Abby must have gotten to the same realisation as you.

“Told you it sounded real pretty,” Abby’s still laughing softly into your skin when you slap her head without any force. “I just didn’t know it would have such an effect on you.”

“Ha ha,” you deadpan, hiding your face in her hair. Fuck, this was embarrassing. “You better be glad you’re build like a fucking brick wall.”

You don’t want to think about the possibility of you accidently hurting her. So far there’s only been a couple of close calls after one or two nightmares but it’s not like Abby’s lived a life made out of sunshine and roses and that she sleeps like the dead herself. Doesn’t mean you don’t still worry sometimes.

You feel Abby’s smile more than you hear it. “Yeah, that’s got its perks,” her voice still sounds rough with sleep and it’s not making you shiver exactly, but it sends a pleasant tingle up your spine. From the breathy chuckle against your skin, she’s more than aware of that.

“Sorry for waking you,” you whisper, glad that you had at least kept some of your dignity by not having screamed. The last thing you need is waking up Yara or Lev and having both of them barge into your room just because you’ve had a rough time getting sleep.

“’s fine.” Abby’s hair feels soft on your skin when your fingers thread through it and, as always, it has her sighing and leaning into your hand in no time. For being such a dog person, she’s no better than a fucking cat sometimes, you think.

Her heartbeat’s slowing down just like yours. You feel it against your arm, like some comforting melody and her weight on you makes you feel safe and warm, not at all suffocating like when you’d woken up without any idea where you were. Worrying about nightmares, infected and the whole palette sounds like something you can do when you wake up tomorrow, you decide when you feel your eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

Just when you feel yourself drifting off, you realise that Abby’s lazily sucking patterns and marks up your neck, that she’s probably been at it for a while now.

You sigh. It feels nice enough that you’re not sure if this is actually happening or if you’re still imagining things, but it’s nice either way when one of her hands, warm and big, creeps under the tank top you’re wearing to bed. It leaves a tingling sensation on your skin on its way to your chest.

Okay, there’s no way you’re making this up. She’s definitely trying to make out with you.

“Really?” you ask her but it loses what little bite it was supposed to have when you allow her lips to trail up towards your face, leaving bites and licks along the way. There’s the soft groan of your name before her tongue slips into your mouth, swallowing up whatever needy noise you were about to make.

“You complaining?” Abby’s fingers find your nipple and you can’t help but arch up towards her hand, gripping her hair and shoulder tightly enough for her to let out another groan. She doesn’t let you move around too much, instead, she’s pushing you down again, so fucking effortlessly holding you in place while she throws one of her legs over yours and presses her thick thigh in between yours. The only thing you’re able to do is let out a breathless gasp.

“Taking that as a No,” she says with a quiet laugh, right before returning to your mouth.

Even if you wanted to come up with a witty comeback, you don’t think you could. Not when it feels so good to have her hot and wet against your thigh, grinding herself against you while her hand sneaks into your panties, partially pulling them down your legs. Soft hair surrounds her face, falls down on you like a curtain, tickling your chest. You use it to pull her closer to you, deepening your kiss until she’s just as out of breath as you are, until you have to part for air.

“Fuck,” she mumbles against your lips. Strong, calloused fingers push into you and you’re wet enough that the drag of them barely burns. The heel of her hand rubs over your clit in a rhythm that has you biting into her shoulder instead of letting out a cry. You’re horny but definitely not in the mood for scaring the kids next door.

When you’re bucking your hips up against her fingers Abby’s letting out a sound as if you knocked the breath right out of her. “F-fuck,” she groans once more when you do it again and she’s leaving a wet spot where she’s grinding herself against your thigh, more frantically than before.

Your other hand grips her ass tightly, pulling her even closer, nearly on top of you and then you’re whining pathetically when she twists her fingers in a way that has you seeing stars. And even then, she’s not stopping, she’s working you right through it and you’re coming again, until you’re quietly chanting her name, desperately trying to touch more of her, any part that you can reach.

Only now you realise she’s still wearing her top and that you can’t throw it across the room fast enough.

She’s chuckling, but soon stops as you return the favour and start biting her neck, and then down, groping and sucking her chest until all she can do is mindlessly rub herself against your leg. With a curse she’s pulling her fingers out of you, the noise sloppy and loud in the silence of the room, and you shudder when you hear her putting them in her mouth, groaning around them.

She stills when she comes apart above you, muscular thighs caging yours, and you swear the whine that leaves her when you don’t stop moving, relentlessly pressing your leg against her, is the hottest thing you’d ever heard.

Eventually, her fingers grip your hips and force you to stop and fuck, if you weren’t so tired the way she’s not even putting half of her strength into holding you down almost makes you want to go again.

“I think I made a mess out of your thigh,” Abby groans into your shoulder when she’s able to speak again. She doesn’t sound particularly sorry about it and makes no move of getting up off you.

You sigh and push her shoulder but to no avail. So, you weasel around under her, trying to shuffle out of your top as best as you can with her lying half-way on top of you.

“You being a fucking brick wall also does have its downs, you know.”

She’s peeking up at you at that, and you don’t need to see her to just know that she has a shit-eating grin on her face. “Oh, so _now_ you’re complaining?” With a faked huff she’s taking your shirt right out of your hands and cleans the both of you up before tossing it to the pile of dismissed clothing somewhere outside the bed.

“I think that’s all I got for now,” you’re yawning when she crawls back up to your side. “’m afraid you fucked whatever fight I got left right out of me.”

She snorts before pulling you closer to her, her head right under your chin. “I’ll remind you of that tomorrow.”

Knowing her and how much she enjoyed making the children squeal sometimes, you knew that she’s probably gonna make good on that promise.

“So,” she starts after a while, just when you’re at the edge of falling asleep again. “’s that mean we gotta get one of those chimes ourselves, with how they’re getting you in the mood?”

She has the nerve to laugh when you try to smother her with your pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
